A Revolution
by thenewalchemist
Summary: Things are heating up in the colonies. As tensions flare, can a patriot and a redcoat find a way to get along? fem!America and Britain. rated t for language, maybe some violence, the usual stuff. I don't own hetalia... :(
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading! Be sure to review, follow, favorite, you know the deal. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your input! Ya'll inspire me! (I apologize for saying ya'll…it will never happen again…)**

It was a sunny day in Boston. The streets were busy everyone seemed to be in a good enough mood. Alice held her basket close as she trotted down the street. Most people knew her and gave friendly smiles and waves as she passed by. Her father was well known as one of the key members of the Sons of Liberty and was quite popular among the locals. He was a respected man, and everyone admired him. Well, almost everyone.

Alice sneered as a couple of redcoats walked by. "Damn lobsterbacks…" she muttered under her breath. She tried to ignore the stares she got from them. She couldn't stand the British. The way they acted like they were so much better than her and her fellow Americans. She rolled her eyes and continued, keeping an eye out for the informant.

Today, Alice was gathering information about support groups being formed. The Sons of Liberty needed all the help they could get, so any assistance was vital. She was happy her father trusted her enough with the responsibility. She had always been willing to help him and her brother Matthew, no matter what. Alice smiled as she spotted a man wearing a hat with a red ribbon tied above the brim. _That's my man…_ she thought as she slowly approached him.

He saw Alice and eyed her cautiously. "I hear the weather in Virginia is absolutely awful this time of year," she said quietly. The informant smirked as she recited the secret code. "I knew they're desperate for members, but I never thought they'd go so far as to recruit a pretty girl like you."

Alice rolled her eyes, and then glared at the man. "Just give me the lists, asshole." The man was taken aback by the girl's boldness. He grumbled something in audible as he pulled some papers out of his coat. "Here," he said, shoving them in her direction. She smirked and placed them in her basket. He then pulled out another, smaller piece of paper. "Take this to the leader. It's for his eyes only, understand?" she hesitantly nodded as he walked away. She placed at the top of the basket and headed toward the bread shoppe. After purchasing some rolls, she started to walk back home.

"Wait, Miss!" someone called behind her. She frowned as a redcoat walked toward her. He had shaggy brown hair, bushy eyebrows, and bright green eyes. He smiled as she crossed her arms. She woud've thought he was handsome if it weren't for the ugly red coat on his back. He held out a small piece of paper. "You dropped this," he said, flashing her a charming grin. She froze as he realized what he was holding.

Alice quickly snatched it from his hands. He chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "I'm guessing this is important to you?" She rolled her eyes. "Is that really any of your business?" his smile faltered a bit. "No, I guess not…" she smirked triumphantly and smoothed back her long blonde hair. "Be seeing you 'officer'" she sneered as she turned away.

"Hold on!" The young man quickly caught up with her. _Can't he take a hint? _"What do you want?"

"I just got in, and I don't know anybody...so what's you're name?" Alice snorted. "Trying to make friends with an American? That's pretty arrogant of you." The young man frowned. "Not a fan, I see...Well I'm Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." She peered at him out of the corner of her eye. "...Alice...Alice Jones" she replied hesitantly. He put his hands in his pocket and smiled. "Alice? It suits you." She perked up a bit, curious. "And why do you say that?" He looked over at her. "It means noble. And I admire the way you carry yourself, Alice. You seem confident and strong. Not like other girls I've seen." She felt her face turn red. Why did she care what he thought? She cleared her throat and brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Well, Mr. Kirkland, I promise you I'm not like other girls." Arthur simply chuckled as they continued to walk. Alice didn't like the silence beteeen them. "So what does yours mean?" Arthur gave her a quizzical smile and she rolled her eyes. "Your name. You seem sure of yourself when it comes to names" She added with a smirk. "I just assumed..."

"It also means noble. We're quite the pair, wouldn't you say?" She regretted ever asking him. "As if" she mumbled. He tried not to stare as she pouted. Her full faceonly looked cuter in her frustration.

They fell into silence again and Alice grew worried as she got closer to her home. She stopped walking. "Arthur...you should go." Arthur eyed her, concerned. "Look, I..." How could she put this nicely? "I can't be seen with you...not here..." She looked away guiltily as his smile fell. "Oh...I understand..." Why did she care if he was disappointed. He was a redcoat. If she made him feel bad, more power to her...right?

She groaned, unable to shake her guilt away. "Look, maybe I'll see you around. Okay?" Arthur smiled slightly. "Alright. Until then." He bowed slightly and Alice could feel her face turning red again as peolle stared. she quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Just don't hang around here. It's for your own good." He smiled and gave her a goofy salute. "Whatever you say." He turned and started walking away. Alice watched as the strange Brit disappeared into the crowd before quickly heading inside.

**Yay, my first UsUk fic. Review! See later alligators!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, chapter 2! Make sure to review! Enjoy!**

"I'm home Matthew." Alice gathered up the information she had received and made a neat pile. Her stomach grumbled. She grabbed some the bread she had purchased and stuffed it in her mouth. Soon Matthew came softly down the stairs. Her shy brother smiled when he saw her. "Alice, why am I not surprised to find you shoveling food into your mouth?"

Alice rolled her eyes and pouted. "I-as-ungy" she said, her mouth still full. Her brother chuckled as he started looking at the papers. "Are these new recruits?" Alice swallowed. "Yup, they're willing to join the revolution." Matthew shuffled through the papers.

"Perfect. We'll knock those damn lobster-backs right on their asses." Alice's mind drifted to Arthur. The corner of her mouth pulled upward as she tried to imagine him fighting. He seemed too awkward and goofy to actually be able to cause damage. Matthew waved a hand in front of her face. "Hello? You still there?"

Alice mind came back to reality as her brother stared at her quizzically. "Sorry, I was thinking…"

He smirked and looked back down at the papers. "That's a wonder…" He mumbled. Alice rolled her eyes and flicked his ear. "Watch it Mattie. We both know I can take you down in two seconds flat." Matthew chuckled at his sister's confidence. "Whatever you say Ally…"

Before the two could bicker any further, their father walked in. "What are you two idiots going off about now?" Alice pouted. "Matt's being an ass."

"I am not!" he protested. Their father chuckled. "I'm almost positive you started it, Ally."

"I didn't this time…" she grumbled. Her father plucked the papers from Matthew's hand. "You got all the information?" Alice smirked. "Of course I did, I always deliver, don't I?"

"You sure do, Ally," her father responded mockingly. Alice reached for the extra slip of paper she had received. "There's also this. But I don't know what it is."

Alice's father unfolded the paper and studied it. His eyes lit up and he started laughing. His children looked at him in confusion. "It looks like we have some foreigners on our side, kids."

The next day, Alice headed back into town. She didn't have anything to do that day, so she was hoping to find a distraction. She headed to a nearby stand selling apples. They looked perfect, just ripe and ready for eating.

"Good morning, Alice," a familiar voice said behind her. She spun around to face the green eyed Brit. "Good morning," she replied passively. "Shouldn't you be off oppressing someone right about now?" He sighed. "If by that you mean should I be on duty, then no. I have some free time today." She glared at his bright red coat. He reached behind her and grabbed an apple. She blushed as his face came closer to hers and he smirked as he took some coins out of his pocket and handed them to the vendor. He laughed as he tossed her the apple. "Your face matches my coat, Patriot." Alice rolled her eyes and started to walk away. But Arthur managed to grab her arm. "Wait, I'm sorry…that was rude." Alice took a bite of her apple as she narrowed her eyes. "You're lucky you bought me food. Or else I'd kick your ass all the way back to Europe."

Arthur laughed. "You're really something else." Alice wasn't sure if that was meant to be a compliment. "So, are you doing anything today? I was hoping you could show me around some. I figure people might not glare at me as much if I'm with one of their own." She snorted. "And what makes you think I'd agree?" He shrugged. "I thought maybe a Patriot might want to show off her home to a nasty Brit like myself." She chuckled as he smiled at her. "Acceptance is the first step toward making a change." Arthur rolled his eyes. "So will you do it." Alice looked around. _If dad or Matt saw me right now…_

"Fine, I'll do it." Arthur smiled and took her hand. "Excellent," he said as he placed her hand on his forearm, like a gentleman. Alice hoped no one was paying too close attention to them. "Great, now we stick out like a sore thumb…" Arthur laughed. "You don't need me to do that." Again, she wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not.

Alice spent the rest of the morning showing him around. She told him where the best Places to eat were, where the best places to drink were, and who sold the best fruit. She also told him where to steer clear of and where he could hang around freely. She hated to admit it, but she enjoyed herself. Arthur could be quite funny, and no one had ever given her attention like this before.

At around noon, they were both starting to feel hungry. "How about we stop here and eat. A lot of the boys come and grab a bite here." Arthur pointed toward a Loyalist restaurant. Probably the only one left in the area. Alice shook her head. "I can't go in there…" she mumbled. Arthur frowned. "Why not?" She narrowed her eyes. "_Americans_ aren't welcome." Arthur sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Well I'm not exactly welcome anywhere else…" Alice's stomach grumbled. She felt bad that he couldn't really eat anywhere with her, but needed food badly. She Groaned and grabbed his arm. "Come with me," she ordered as she pulled him along. He obeyed, and soon, they were in front of her home.

"Wait here, but don't make it look like you're waiting for me," she instructed. Arthur rolled his eyes. "Fine."

She nodded and headed inside. She prayed that no one was home. She didn't want to think about what her family would say if she fed a Brit. Alice gathered some leftover cheese, bread, and meat from dinner last night. She was about to leave when her brother walked in with an annoyed look on his face. "Damn redcoat…" he muttered. _Hope he's not talking about my red- wait, my?_

"I don't want you going out there for awhile. One of them is hanging out there." She rolled her eyes. _Great_. "I'll be fine. Don't worry. Like I'm going to let some Brit get the better of me." Before her brother could protest, she headed out the door. Making sure Matt wasn't watching her, she grabbed Arthur's hand and quickly walked away from the town.

**Thanks so much for reading. Tell me what you think! Later alligators!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alice dragged him all the way to the edge of town without looking back. Arthur smiled behind her as she continued to hold her hand. H thought about saying something, but he was afraid she'd pull away. He stayed quiet as they continued. He couldn't help but stare as her blonde hair glowed under the sunlight. It was a nice, breezy day, and her long hair was flowing in the breeze. Alice peered at him from the corner of her eye. Her face started turning scarlet as she noticed him watching her. He chuckled as she whipped her head forward, failing to hide her embarrassment. She let her pace slow as the approached a large tree in the middle of the field.

Alice realized her hand was still grasping his and pulled it away quickly. Arthur smirked as he sat down. "This is a nice spot." He leaned his back against the tree and watched the grass sway in the breeze. Alice sat beside him and pulled out some bread.

"Want some?" she asked, holding it out for him. He smiled as he reached for it. "Thank you m'lady." Alice felt his fingers brush against hers and let out a barely audible gasp. Arthur took a bite and looked back to her. "Are you alright?" he asked quizzically. Alice quickly nodded and grabbed something for herself.

She smirked as he shrugged off his heavy military jacket. "Arthur, are you betraying the crown?" she asked, mocking him. He rolled his eyes and tossed it aside.

"Don't get your hopes up, patriot." He leaned back again, now much more comfortable in his loose shirt. "But thank you for spending time with me today. It meant a lot."

Alice smirked. "Anything to enlighten the less informed." Arthur rolled his eyes and turned to her. "I'm being serious Alice. I can tell you've got your 'patriotic' reputation to uphold. So I know hanging around me isn't exactly the most productive use of your time."

Alice stared at him, not entirely sure what to say. All she knew was that Arthur looked much more handsome without that damn uniform. "Yeah, whatever. I was just feeling nice. That's all" she mumbled.

Arthur shook his head and chuckled. "God you're stubborn." Alice crossed her arms and pouted. "Well what did you expect?" she asked dryly.

Arthur ignored her last comment. "So tell me about yourself Alice. What's your family like?" she snorted and picked at a nearby piece of grass. "What do you care? Are you trying to gather information to use against me or something?" Arthur sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"No, believe it or not I'm trying to have an actual conversation."He was getting sick of her attitude toward him. "Stubborn as an ass…" he muttered under his breath. Alice rolled her eyes and started making a chain out of some clovers.

"It's just me, my dad and my brother. Dad works out at the docks and Matthew's an intellectual. He writes some stuff for the paper. He's the smartest person I know." Arthur smiled.

"A brother, huh? I think he might have been the wanker giving me the evil eye while I was waiting for you." Alice narrowed his eyes and punched him in the shoulder. "Hey! What was that for?"

"My brother's not a wanker!" she protested. Arthur started laughing and she couldn't help but smile a tiny bit. "At least not all the time…he means well. But what about you?" Arthur glanced at her as she fiddled with the chain she was making.

"What about me? You're going to have to be more specific, love." Arthur winced as he let the last word slip. Alice froze and glared at him. "I just wanted to know more about where you're from."

Arthur cleared his throat and sat up straight. "Yes. Well I never really knew my parents…I was raised by my brothers. Whoever made that decision was clearly mad." Alice chuckled as she tried to imagine him being pushed around by older siblings. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You think that's funny? I'd like to see you try to take down two wankers over who gets seconds for supper. Or drag your idiot brother upstairs because he insists on getting piss drunk before bed."Alice only laughed more.

"Yup, I've definitely done both before. Don't underestimate me Artie. I've lived quite the rambunctious life myself." He chuckled as he scooted closer to her, letting his shoulder rest against hers.

"What did you just call me?" He grinned mischievously as her face turned red. She turned to look at him, not taking into account how close his face would be from hers. "…Artie" she responded quietly. He chuckled as he leaned in closer.

"Artie…I like that" he whispered. He slowly placed his hand on her cheek and let his lips graze hers. Alice felt her face become hot as he pressed his lips against hers. She started to lean in to him, but quickly pulled away. "This is wrong" she muttered. She felt his thumb stroke her cheek.

"What are you talking about?" he mumbled as he tried to lean in again. Alice removed his hand from her face and shrunk back. "I…C'mon Arthur, you're a…" she trailed off as his eyes narrowed.

"I'm a what?" he asked bitterly. Alice crossed her eyes and huffed, refusing to answer. Arthur rolled his eyes and moved away. "You know, I wish you wouldn't lump me in with the rest of them. I'm not one of the bad guys, alright?" Alice glared at him as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Then what are you?" she snapped. "You're all the same to me. You come here and expect us to bow down before you." Arthur was angry now. Her words stung as he stood up.

"When have I ever given you a reason to believe that? I've been nothing but gracious to you. But all you do is go on about how terrible I am for coming to your precious America." Alice stood angrily and pressed her finger against his chest.

"You're the one who's supporting the enemy. Just who do you think you are?" she replied hotly.

"I'm no one for god's sake!" Arthur shouted. Alice stepped back, confused. "I don't have a say in this, I'm not the one making the decisions! If it were up to me, do you really think I'd let things go this far? I have absolutely no control over the situation, yet you insist on dumping all your frustrations on me." Arthur scooped up his jacket and angrily shoved his arms through the sleeves. "I'm sorry you feel oppressed, or taken advantage of, or whatever, but I will not be a punching bag" he said before walking off. Alice clenched her fists and glared at his back.

"Yeah? Well, well good riddance…Y-You damn Lobsterback!" she hollered after him. Arthur ignored her and continued. She waited until he was out of sight before grabbing her things and storming home. Matthew jumped as she threw the door open.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked as she stomped upstairs.

"I'm fine" she yelled as she slammed the door. Matthew rolled his eyes and placed his book on the table. He slowly dragged his feet upstairs, preparing himself for the terror that was his sister. He quietly opened the door and found her lying face-down on her bed. He sighed and leaned against the door frame.

"Alright, spill. What's wrong?" she laid there silently for a moment before groaning. "I don't wanna talk about it" she whined into her pillow. Alice suddenly popped her head up, eyes wide. Matthew watched her snarl and punch the pillow.

"And that was my first kiss! That bastard!" she huffed. Matthew's eyes narrowed as he stepped closer. Alice immediately regretted her last outburst.

"What's this about kissing bastards?" he asked suspiciously. Alice stared at the floor silently. Matthew groaned and pulled her up. "Come on. We're going for a walk."


	4. Chapter 4

Alice reluctantly headed out with her brother. She knew if she didn't talk to him, she'd have to deal with her father. And she was willing to avoid that at all costs. They remained silent as they walked down the street. Matthew never said much, so she was used to the silence. They wandered down to the docks and sat at the edge of one of the piers.

Alice spent a lot of time there with her brother as a child, visiting her father and playing with other children. She swung her legs nervously and watched the ships as her brother cleared his throat.

"If something were wrong, you'd tell me. Right?" Alice nodded her head and stared at an approaching ship. Matthew sighed. "Then what's wrong?"

Alice sighed. "Nothing" she mumbled. She was tired of thinking about him. why did he even matter? They were two completely opposite people, right? Why did she care?

"What are you thinking about?" Alice was pulled away from her thoughts by her brother's voice. "Geez Mattie, when did you become so talkative?"

Matthew sighed and pushed his blonde hair out of his face. "Since you stopped talking. I really worry about you sometimes Ally. Why did you storm into the house today?" Alice groaned, wanting to get off of this topic.

"It was nothing, ok? just drop it." Matthew's eyes narrowed. He lightly placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Alice, did someone…touch you, or hurt you." Alice rolled her eyes and pushed his hand away.

"No, and don't you think if anyone tried anything I'd whip their ass in a heartbeat?" Matthew's worried look wasn't fading. Alice groaned and turned to him. "Look, it's just some idiot who I don't even care about. I never have to see him again and he's nothing, ok? does that satisfy you?"

"Forgive me for interrupting, but I'll have to ask you two to move." Alice's eyes widened as she whipped her head around. She looked up and saw Arthur standing behind her in full uniform with his musket in hand. She bit her lip when she noticed the distant look on his face.

Matthew rose and glared at him. "And why is that?" he asked him. Arthur maintained his neutral expression and kept his eyes on the horizon. "A ship will be docking here shortly, so you'll have to go elsewhere. I hate to inconvenience you, but you'd likely get in the way." Arthur glanced down at Alice, who was still sitting on the edge. "That means you to, ma'am. If you'll follow me, I'll show you were you're allowed to stay."

She sensed the bitterness in his tone as she stood. "No, that won't be necessary. We were just leaving" she replied softly. She regretted her words and realized they weren't entirely true. A part of her did care, which was evident through her guilt. Arthur stared at her as she looked away uncomfortably. Matthew rolled his eyes and started walking off.

Alice nervously began to follow, but was held back by Arthur. He grabbed her arm as she tried to brush past him, making her halt next to him. Alice could feel her heart race as he held her silently. After a moment, he opened his mouth to speak, but gave up and released her instead. "Thank you for your cooperation ma'am" he said quietly. Alice stared at the ground as Arthur continued walking in the opposite direction. She ran to catch up with her brother, feeling her guilt slowly overcome her.

When Alice and her brother approached the house, they heard loud voices coming from inside. Matthew slowly opened the door and peered in. the siblings' father was sitting at the table with two strange men. One was Spanish looking and the other had long blonde hair.

Alice's father smiled as his children walked in. "Kids! I'd like you to meet our foreign adversaries." The two men rose to meet the brother and sister.

"Antonio" the Spanish man said, extending out his hand to Alice. She shook it as he smiled brightly. "I'm your new tactical expert." The other man stepped forward and held his hand out as well.

"Francis. I am providing weapons for your little coup d'état." Alice began to shake his hand, but he grabbed it and instead and pulled her closer. "It's refreshing to see such a belle dame among these brutish men, mon amour" he cooed as his lips pressed against her hand. Alice rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away. "Nice try buddy. Hate to break it to you, but I'm not exactly the source of feminine grace and charm you're looking for."

Francis chuckled, making Alice wince. She didn't think she liked this guy. She could tell he was French, and the only people she hated more than the French were the British. Her heart sank as Arthur crossed her mind.

Alice's father pulled the Frenchman away from his daughter and groaned. "For god's sake Francis, right in front of me?" Her father continued to scold Francis as Antonio crept closer.

"Don't let Francis get to you. He's a bit eccentric, but he'll back off after awhile" he whispered. Antonio seemed much nicer, and at the very least less annoying. She nodded her head politely as the Spaniard smiled. Alice said goodnight to the men as she walked upstairs. She scowled as she caught Francis winking at her.

Alice flopped onto her bed in frustration. Why did she feel so guilty? And why did she have this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Alice groaned and curled into a ball on the bed as she tried to sleep.

The next morning, Alice felt terrible. She'd barely gotten any sleep and she was starving. She trudged down the stairs to make herself breakfast, and yawned as she reached the bottom. She found a note on the table from Matthew

_Ally, please run into town and pick up the items on the list on the back. Stay out of trouble, and stay away from any "bastards" today. Love, Mattie._

Alice rolled her eyes and set the note back down. she hated it when her brother and father sent her to run errands. She sighed and headed back upstairs to get dressed.

It was almost afternoon by the time she headed out. She spent as much time as possible getting the items Matthew needed to fend off her boredom. Just as she was finishing up, she felt someone tug her arm. Hard.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice yelped as she was pulled aside. She quickly looked up and saw Arthur with a wild expression across his face. "What are you doing?!" she hissed. She yanked her arm away, only to have it be grabbed again.

"Please, I know you hate me but you have to trust me!" Arthur stared at her desperately, making Alice's heart skip a beat. She nodded and let him pull her into an alleyway. There wasn't much room between the two buildings, so they were practically smushed against each other.

"Will you please explain what's going on?" she asked, letting her annoyed tone make itself clear. He shushed her and carefully peered out into the street. Alice rolled her eyes and tugged his sleeve. "I'm serious Arthur, why are you acting like this?!"

Arthur quickly pulled his head back and pushed himself against her. "I'll explain later, but you have to be quiet Alice. Please." She nodded as best she could, considering his chest was in her face. She could clearly hear his heart beating wildly. She watched as he narrowed his eyes at a loud group of men gathered in the streets. Alice watched them too and noticed that they were clearly intoxicated.

"Wher'd shego?" one asked his speech slurred. Another threw his arm across the first man. "Don't worry mate, itsall about th'hunt." He had a savage look in his eye. Alice felt Arthur tense up in front of her. She blinked and tilted her head. "Arthur…?" he shushed her again, never letting his eyes leave the drunkards who were now laughing.

"I hear she's pretty feisty, waltzin round like she owns the damn streets. I'd like to put'er in her place." The man speaking chuckled before being shoved by another. "You shouldn't've said anythin in front of Arthur. He's such a damn stick in th'mud. You let'im get all pissy, asswipe!" another man shouted from beside the two. "Don't worry, we'll beat'im to her." Alice heard them laugh and continue talking as their voices drifted away.

Arthur slowly crept out of their hiding spot. He looked back at her as she too emerged from the alley. "I'm taking you home. Now" he stated. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Excuse me?" she snorted. She expected him to roll his eyes, or give her an annoyed look. But instead he grabbed her shoulders roughly, making her gasp. "This is not open for discussion!" he snarled. Alice nodded, eyes wide, and let him grab her hand and lead her along the road.

"Who were those guys, and why were they so day-drunk?" Alice asked. She felt him squeeze her hand tighter as they continued.

"They usually work night shifts, so they drink their damn heads off during the day, the wankers" he answered without looking at her. She gave him a soft "oh" and fell silent.

"I don't understand, what were they talking about?" she asked awhile later. Arthur slowed his pace and narrowed his eyes. "You. They were talking about you." Alice tilted her head in confusion.

"I found out they had been watching you for awhile. They planned to find you and corner you and-" he could barely continue. "Thank god I found you first." Arthur felt Alice's hand pull away. He turned to face her and saw an angry looked sprawled across her face.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much" She huffed. Arthur frowned and stepped closer. "Alice, I'm not quite sure you understand how terribly this could've played out" he tried to reason with her. She simply glared back at him, unfazed by his concern. "I can handle things on my own, I don't need you babysitting me!" she snapped.

Arthur stared at her for a moment, his anger rising. She stood her ground, still glaring and basking in her own pride. Arthur pushed her into an alley. Before she could react, he had Alice pinned to the wall, bracing her with his hands and his hips. He had a dark and frightening expression on his face. Alice had never seen anything like it before.

"You think you handle things on your own?" he snarled. Alice was terrified. She knew he wasn't going to hurt her, and that he wasn't angry with her. But she had never seen a man filled with more rage before. "You couldn't defend yourself against me, let alone five men with no self control whatsoever" he hissed. He released her and stepped back, running his hands through his hair and pacing. Alice was frozen still, unable to respond.

Arthur stopped and let his hands cover the top half of his face. "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate and wrong, and I shouldn't have done that." He exhaled loudly and let his shoulders slump. Alice placed a hand on his forearm as he peeked out to look at her.

"N-no, maybe you're right. I probably would've only been able to take two or three of them down" she responded, completely serious. Arthur sighed and dropped his hands. Alice was glad to see a small smile on his face. "There's really no getting through to you, is there?"

Alice smiled back. "Stubborn as a mule. That's what dad always says" she responded lightly. Arthur shook his head and walked back towards the street, but was stopped by Alice pulling on his sleeve. He looked over his shoulder and saw her standing there silently, staring at the ground. "Look, what I said the other day, to Matthew…"

Arthur sighed. "You didn't know I was there, you weren't deliberately out to hurt me." Alice's head snapped up as she pulled him closer. "No! That's not what I meant. Arthur, I don't hate you, I didn't mean it!" Arthur gently pulled his arm away and looked at the ground.

"Please, don't try to spare my feelings. I fell like enough of an idiot." Alice groaned and smacked her palm to her forehead. "For god's sake Arthur, will you just shut up! I'm trying to say I care about you, but you won't even listen. No wonder you-" Alice was cut off by Arthur's arms around her. She stiffened at first, but quickly relaxed and leaned into his embrace.

"Thank you. I needed that" he said softly. Alice nodded and pulled away. She grabbed his hand and led him the rest of the way home.

When they finally reached the doorstep, Arthur awkwardly stood there and scratched the back of his head. "So…" he trailed off. Alice slowly nodded her head, unsure of what to say. Arthur sighed and stepped closer to her. He pinned back some loose strands of her long golden hair and stared intently into her bright blue eyes.

Alice loved the color of his eyes. They were a bright green, unlike any color she had ever seen. And they were so full of…well they were just full. She didn't know how to describe it. But she saw hope, fear, happiness, and sadness; everything in just those two eyes.

Arthur lost track of how long he had been standing there. "Promise me that if anything bad happens, or if you need anything, you'll come and find me." Alice nodded as the back of his hand slid down to stroke her cheek. He smiled wearily as she leaned into the touch.

"Blasted American" he murmured softly before leaning closer. Alice's heart raced. His breath felt hot on her face and she could feel how warm his skin was from only inches away. "Damn Brit" she responded, chuckling. Just when his lips barely grazed hers, the door flew open.


	6. Chapter 6

Antonio stepped forward before noticing the pair in front of him. Alice jumped back and away from Arthur. The Spaniard's eyes widened as he saw the bright red military uniform Arthur was wearing. He turned to Alice with a puzzled look on his face. "A-Alice?"

Alice's face became red as she stuttered. "A-Antonio…I uh…" Arthur raised an eyebrow and stared at the Spanish man. "Antonio?" He glanced at Alice as she looked back and forth at the two men. Antonio stepped forward and crossed his arms.

"Would you like to explain why an officer of the British army was holding you?" Alice looked guiltily and Arthur and tried to come up with an excuse. "I um, well…That's none of your business!" she snapped. Antonio was about to respond, but was interrupted by a certain annoying French man approaching.

"Is that my little fleur I hear?" Alice rolled her eyes and Arthur sighed. "How many men are you hiding in there?" he asked, exasperated. Alice glared and gave him a hard punch to the arm. Francis walked out with a mischievous grin plastered onto his face. But that smile faded fast.

"Who the hell is he?" Francis snarled as he reached for Alice and pulled her to his side. Arthur narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. "Take your hands off of her" he ordered. Francis pushed Alice behind him and walked up to Arthur.

"You have no business here. Now leave." Arthur was ready to start a fight, hell a bloody war for Alice's sake. But he looked over and saw the pleading look in her eyes. Arthur backed away, hands raised defensively. "I was merely escorting the young lady home. I meant no harm sir."

Alice winced as Francis drew her closer. She could tell he was wearing that obnoxious grin again. Antonio glanced at Alice as he noticed her eyes never left the strange British man as he walked away.

"Francis, go back inside, I know you were in the middle of something." Francis nodded and squeezed Alice. "Not to worry my little fleur, I will protect you." He pressed his lips to her cheek. Alice quickly shoved him away, disgusted by his actions. Francis merely chuckled and headed back inside. Alice was about to follow, but was stopped by Antonio blocking the doorway.

"I never got an answer from you." Alice looked away nervously. "It doesn't even matter…" she tried to lie. Antonio firmly placed his hands on her shoulder. "It does matter when he's one of the enemy, Alice." He sighed and stepped back silently. "I really should be feeling sorry for you."

Alice gave him a confused look as he ran his hand through his hair. "We don't always fall for the most convenient of people." Alice's face became a bright red.

"I did not…fall for him!" she sputtered. Antonio chuckled. "You're as red as a tomato Alice, there's no denying it." Alice was about to protest, but sighed in defeat instead. "Please don't tell dad or Matthew" she said quietly. Antonio groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You put me in a terrible position Alice. What if your feelings get in the way of our plans, what then?" Alice thought for a moment.

"He's just stationed around town, I'm sure he won't get in the middle of anything." Antonio sighed and nodded. "If you're sure…just be thankful you're father sent me out to find you instead of your brother."

Alice looked away guiltily and followed him back inside. "There you are! What the hell was going on back there?!" Alice winced as her father approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Francis told me some soldier was giving you a hard time. What's going on?" Alice pushed his hand away and headed upstairs.

"It's nothing, he just…thought he'd play the hero and walk me home. Don't worry about it." Antonio stopped Alice's father before he could follow her. "It's true Señor, and I made sure he won't come back again." The older man nodded and sat down. But Francis just narrowed his eyes as he heard the girl's door shut.

Francis and Antonio stayed for most of the night. After staying in her room for awhile, Alice decided to creep downstairs. She saw Francis, Antonio, Matthew, and her father sitting around the table, having a drink. She assumed they had finished discussing what they had originally intended to. Alice smiled when she heard them laughing, especially after hearing Matthew. He had been so tense lately, so she was glad he was relaxing for a bit.

"Little fleur, are you going to join us?" Alice popped out when she heard Francis address her. Matthew narrowed his eyes as she approached the French man. "Ah it is so good to see your beautiful face this evening" Alice rolled her eyes and turned away. But Francis grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

It took every ounce of Alice's self control NOT to punch Francis's stupid pouty face. "Why are you so cold to me, mon amour? You make me sad when you admire a British soldier over me." Matthew almost choked on his drink.

"What?!" Alice raised her hands defensively. "C'mon Matthew are you really going to believe a drunk Frenchie?" Alice's father rose and stared his daughter down. "He better be lying…" Alice nodded her head quickly.

"He is! Right Francis?" she hissed. Francis chuckled and squeezed her arm. "Whatever you say, mon amour." He smirked and tried to wrap an arm around her waist. "But I won't believe you until you look at me that way." He whispered into her ear. Alice turned bright red before heading back upstairs.

"You all are such idiots!" she huffed before slamming the door.

Alice spent the next day in the house, listening while her father and brother organized everything in case the need for "patriotic action" arose with Francis and Antonio. From what she heard, Francis had helped them build up a storage of weapons and ammunition. Antonio was ready to help organize volunteer soldiers if necessary. And Matthew was willing to be a voice for the people, even though he was so soft spoken and hardly ever acted out. But he was no doubt the smartest man they had. If anyone could gain the people's trust, it was him.

And what did Alice get to do? Play the messenger. And if that wasn't insulting enough, Francis had suggested she go run off to the "Daughters of Liberty". Yeah, like she'd be caught dead sewing crappy uniforms. She wanted to be a part of the action, to be a hero and fight for her country.

Alice sighed and stared out the window. If she had to hear Francis speak for much longer, her head would have exploded. She sighed as she silently headed outside to take a walk.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice trudged towards her favorite tree, eager to get away from the men, namely Francis. He was so infuriating! What an arrogant bastard. Alice froze when she saw someone already there, leaning against the trunk. She let a small smile escape her lips as she recognized who it was.

"You really shouldn't be hanging around here" she teased as she approached Arthur. He looked up and smiled when he saw her. "There are a lot of things I shouldn't do, love, and I've already done a lot of them." She rolled her eyes and folded her arms in front of her.

"I'm sorry about Antonio and Francis…I know they can be a bit…annoying." He raised an eyebrow and stepped closer. "You never did tell me why you had two extra men in your home…"

"We're uh, renting out some spare rooms" she lied. "So far they're my least favorites…" Arthur nodded and scratched the back of his head. "Right. Well I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble." Alice shook her head, causing him to let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. Though I will say, those two were a bit bitter for some wankers renting a room for awhile." Alice smirked. "In case you haven't noticed, not very many people want you here." Arthur clutched his chest and staggered back a bit.

"What!? Since when?! Why didn't you tell me sooner Ally? Ah how you wound me!" They both laughed for a moment before looking away anxiously. "Why are you even here?" Alice asked while staring at the ground. Arthur cleared his throat and chuckled nervously. "What would you say if I told you I was hoping I might come across you here?"

Alice sighed and looked back at him. "I'd say you're crazy. I'm crazy. We're both crazy." Arthur smiled and shook his head. "I don't think that. I think we're the most reasonable ones here." He slowly stepped closer and took her hand in his. Alice blushed as his thumb gently swept across her knuckle.

"You and I are very different. But we still manage to find admirable qualities in one another. And minus one blow-up, we've gotten along for the most part." Alice rolled her eyes and smiled. "I've barely known you for a week" she reminded him.

Arthur chuckled and cupped her cheek with his other hand. "Then I guess we'll have to tolerate each other for weeks to come." Alice's smile faltered as she stepped back. "Arthur, it's not that simple."

He exhaled loudly and frowned as he felt her shrink away. But his smile returned as he stepped back and shed his jacket. He faced her triumphantly and placed his hands on her soldiers. "For right now, I'm not a soldier, and you're not a rebel. I'm not a loyalist and you're not a patriot." His hands moved up and cradled her jaw.

"Right now, I'm not a Brit, and you're not an American. We're just two people enjoying each other's company. Let's make it simple." Alice grabbed the collar of his shirt eagerly and pulled his mouth to hers. She didn't know what had come over her. His words were just too perfect to go unrecognized, unrewarded.

Arthur's arms slowly wrapped themselves around her waist. She loved how gently he held her, how softly he kissed her. Normally, she hated being treated like she was fragile, or delicate; but for him, she'd make an exception.

She felt the corners of Arthur's mouth curve upward as he pressed her closer. Alice pulled away briefly, letting her lips linger near his. "Why can't everyone be as smart as you?" Arthur chuckled and lightly kissed the tip of her nose. "A world where everyone thinks like me? Even I find that scary."

Alice chuckled and brought her lips to his once again. She wanted to stay there forever. But her brother and father kept popping up in the back of her mind. She needed to be careful. Alice hesitantly broke away for the second time. "I should get going" she mumbled guiltily. Arthur smiled and let his thumb sweep across her cheek.

"I understand. Will I see you tomorrow?" Alice nodded and thought for a moment. "Meet me by the good apple stand. The one I showed you."

Arthur smiled. "Until then, love." Alice gave him another quick kiss before scurrying back to the house while her heart nearly beat out of her chest and his taste remained on her lips.

Alice smiled as she flipped through her brother's latest essay. She couldn't focus. Not with a certain man with green eyes and bushy eyebrows on her mind. She hummed absent mindedly as her thoughts gravitated toward Arthur.

She was pulled from her daydream when she heard a light knock on her door. "Come in," she sighed. Alice was surprised to see Francis open the door, with a strange glare spread across his face. "Who is he?" he asked menacingly. Alice's heart stopped.

"Who is who?" she asked nervously. Francis smirked and started to come closer. "Don't play coy with me. I saw you two. There's no use denying." Alice stood and glared at him. "Francis-"

"What would your brother think, fleur? Or your father?" he sneered. Alice's eyes widened. "Francis, please. You can't say anything. I'm begging you." If Dad or Matthew found out, they'd skin Arthur alive. They both had the resources to make his life a living hell, and she knew she couldn't let that happen.

Francis chuckled as he pulled on her arm, forcing her to come closer. She winced as he ran his hand through her hair. "What's in it for me?"

Before she could answer, Francis crushed his lips against hers. She had never been so disgusted in all her life. Francis's kiss was vile compared to Arthur's. Alice struggled to pull away as Francis laced his hands in her hair. She was finally able to pull away momentarily.

"You're disgusting" she snarled. Francis frowned and tugged on her hair. "I guess you don't want me to keep your dirty little secret" Francis growled as a triumphant smirk returned to his face. Alice stopped struggling and let him kiss her again, without resisting.

"That's what I thought." Alice looked away bitterly as he held her face in his hands. "Now what can he offer you that I don't have? You see, it's so simple. I suggest you forget him mon amour." Alice was going to send back an insulting retort, but stopped herself. She was on thin ice now. She had to give in and be obedient, for Arthur's sake.

She stood still and let him attack her lips again. This time, he used more force and almost sent her stumbling back. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think of Arthur. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't do it. He would never treat her like this. His arms would hold her, not crush her. His lips would press against hers, not devour hers.

Francis finally pulled away with that nauseating look of accomplishment and dominance. Alice stared past him, desperately wishing he'd leave. Francis leaned in again, this time, putting his mouth to her ear, nibbling at the flesh. "Don't make this harder than it has to be, fleur" he whispered hungrily before stepping back.

Alice sat on her bed after watching him leave. She leaned her back against the wall and stared off. She could do this for him. She had to do this for him.


	8. Chapter 8

No matter where she went, Francis followed. Alice couldn't leave the room without him following behind. He made sure she was fully aware of the disgusting truth; she was his. Antonio could tell something was up. But Alice and Francis both went out of their way to hide whatever it was that was going on. Whether it was him catching her alone and pressing her against the wall or running his hand along her thigh under the table, it had to be kept a secret.

And the fact that things in Boston were only getting more heated made things worse. The Spaniard and Frenchman only spent more and more time in her home. Her father was oblivious, what with being tied down with the Sons of Liberty, and Matthew didn't have time to pay attention.

Alice felt so guilty; she hadn't seen Arthur in a week. Francis would always find a way to prevent her from leaving the house. At least she got to be more active during meetings. Antonio had helped put together large stocks of ammunition just north of Boston. With the extra artillery, the Americans in the north could have a shot if worst comes to worst.

Alice was so caught up in one of her father's speeches that she didn't even realize her brother had been calling her.

"Alice!"

Her head snapped over to where Matthew was standing. She slowly rose and wandered over. He quickly took out a pamphlet and placed it in a basket, along with some money. "Take these and give them to the local paper. And get some flour and sugar while you're out" he ordered. Alice frowned and pouted.

"Matthew, how can I be a revolutionary hero when I'm out running errands?" she whined. Matthew rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Do not worry, mon ange. I will accompany you."

Alice jumped when she heard Francis behind her. Matthew sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I don't care, just please do it" he begged softly. Alice nodded and headed out, with Francis following right behind, as usual.

(-)

Alice tried to get through her errands as quickly as possible, lest she run into Arthur. She desperately wanted to see him, but not when Francis was around.

Francis scanned the area, like he was looking for someone. Probably Arthur, seeing how he was after his precious Alice. He followed her closely, careful not to let her wander or run into someone unwanted.

Alice looked over a couple of apples, hoping to find a few good ones and buy them with the left over money that her brother gave her.

"Alice?"

Alice dropped the apple she was holding and froze. Oh God, why now of all times, here of all places? Francis turned his head slightly and smirked when he saw Arthur. He forced her to turn around and smiled. "Mon ange, who is your little friend?" he sneered as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

Arthur froze as he watched Francis rest his chin on her shoulder and kiss her cheek. His stare hardened and turned into an angry glare as he stepped forward. "Get your bloody hands off of her" he snarled. Francis simply chuckled menacingly and held Alice tighter.

"That is not up to you, monsieur." Francis left a trail of kisses down Alice's jaw. "What do you say, mon fleur? Do you protest?" Alice clenched her fists and stared at the ground before shaking her head.

Arthur staggered forward, hurt and confused. "Alice, what are you doing?" he pleaded. Francis chuckled and spun her around, his hands heavy on her shoulders and slowly creeping onto her neck. "Why don't you run home, mon fleur?"

Alice stood and flared her nostrils defiantly. Francis frowned and jerked her closer. "Now" he ordered. "Or shall I go with you and wait for your father or Matthew?"

Alice scowled as he released her and pushed her forward. She quickly ran home, unable to face Arthur and not wanting to face what might unfold.

(-)

Alice punched a wall as soon as she got home.

"I'm such a goddamn coward!" she cursed. Thank God no one was home. She wasn't in the mood to put up with anything or anyone. Why did she just abandon Arthur like that?! God she was such an idiot. Alice slammed down into a chair angrily. Arthur must feel horrible…

Alice jerked a bit when she heard a knock on the door. She slowly rose and cautiously turned the handle.

Arthur stood in front of her, heaving. Alice's eyes widened when she saw his swollen lip and bloody nose. He had obviously been limping and was covered in scrapes and bruises. But that wasn't even the worst part.

The murderous, disgusted, vicious look in his eye made her stagger back a bit. "Whoever that Frenchman is" he hissed. "Whatever he's doing here, no matter how much he pays to stay, he has to go."

Alice stood still, speechless. "Tell your father, your brother, hell I'll do it if you won't." Arthur's glare softened as he took a small step forward. "Alice, he said disgusting, vile things about you. Please, this isn't right. Make him leave." Arthur shook his head and brought his hand to his forehead.

"Make somebody do something" he added quietly. Alice took his hand and led him inside. She quickly draped his arm around her shoulder and led him to the stairs. Arthur's eyes widened as he limped with her.

"Alice, what if-"

"Stop talking" she ordered as she led him into her room. She slowly eased him onto her bed before walking out and fetching any medical supplies they had. When she returned, she helped Arthur shed his redcoat and boots, placing them on the floor next to a chair she had pulled up and sat in.

Arthur remained silent as she examined his ankle. A mild sprain, nothing too bad. She gently wrapped it in some bandages she found before moving on to his face. Alice swept her golden hair away from her bright blue eyes as she concentrated on wiping the dried blood from Arthur's face.

"Please tell me the things he said weren't true" he mumbled. Alice paused for a moment and let out a sigh before wringing out the wet cloth she had been using and sticking it in fresh water. Her breath hitched when she felt Arthur's hand touch her cheek.

"Why would you let him do that, it's so unlike you?"

"To protect you" she answered calmly before getting back to work. But Arthur grabbed her wrist before she could continue.

"What?" he hissed. Alice gave him a hard glare. "Am I not allowed to protect something I care about?" she shot back.

"You shouldn't be the one putting yourself at risk."

"I'm not a damsel in distress, Arthur!" she snapped. "I can take care of myself and you!"

"I don't want you to have to take care of me, that is not your responsibility."

"Just because I'm a woman, that doesn't mean I can't make my own decisions, Arthur" she warned. "I'm allowed to choose my own path, and I can choose the sacrifices I have to make for you."

Arthur sat up and cupped her jaw. "I'm not worth losing your self-respect. You're not an object, you're not a toy. He's using you Alice, and it's not fair!"

"Life's unfair, Arthur. And you think I'm the idealistic one!" Alice pushed his hand away and stared out the small window. "Stop treating me like a dependent little girl, because I'm not" she added bitterly.

"I'm an independent young woman. So stop worrying about me and trying to change my mind. It won't work."

Arthur leaned back down and sighed. "Why won't you let me look after you?" he murmured. Alice gave him a sad smile and kissed his forehead. "I'll settle down and become a silly little housewife when you become a radical, through and through American farm boy. How does that sound?"

Arthur chuckled and pushed back a stray, golden strand of her hair. It was the color of wheat, like the beautiful grasses flowing in the breeze by her favorite tree. "Deal" he mumbled before bringing her lips to his.

Alice felt so refreshed by his kiss, after having nothing but the disgusting taste of Francis on her lips. Arthur gently held her face and deepened the kiss. Alice loved how he handled her. So softly, like he was afraid he'd break her. He could be so naïve.

"Ally, you in…here?"

Alice quickly pulled away and kicked Arthur's coat under the bed. Her heart beat out of her chest as she prayed that Matthew hadn't seen his uniform or recognized Arthur. Matthew cautiously stepped forward, only making her more nervous.

"Ally…who's this…?"

Alice gulped and glanced at Arthur, who was frozen still. "A friend…" she answered quietly. Matthew looked Arthur up and down.

"A friend…laying on your bed…while you're…."

Arthur cleared his throat and stuck his hand out. "I-I'm…Andrew. I'm sorry to intrude. Ally just really saved my neck…" He stammered in his best American accent. It actually wasn't too bad. _Nice save Artie…_

Matthew hesitantly shook it, still suspicious. "You weren't in that fight were you? The one Francis started?"

Alice's eyes widened. So that's why he came knocking on her door beaten half to death. Arthur let out a smooth, level-headed chuckle. "I was. Knocked one of those damn soldiers on their ass." He answered.

Alice was surprised at how naturally he played the part. Matthew smiled a bit and tilted his head. "Are you a Son? I haven't seen you at any meetings." Alice's heart stopped. If Arthur found out about her family…

"Meetings?"

Matthew nodded and crossed his arms. "Yeah. They're usually held here." All the color drained from Alice's face. Dammit Matthew!

"You mean this is…are you the leader?" Arthur caught on too quick for his own good. Matthew just grinned proudly. "My father is. I'm surprised you didn't know. The only ones who don't are lobsterbacks-"

"Andrew's new around here" Alice cut in quickly. She chuckled nervously and smiled. "And he's a bit eager to get in on the action" she added quietly.

Matthew laughed softly and gave Arthur a warm smile.

"Why don't you join us for supper, Andrew?"


End file.
